In packaging linear bundles or strands of glass it is a practice to traverse the linear bundles of strands lengthwise of the package by traversing or guide members maintained close to the packages so that the linear bundles or strands are substantially uniformly distributed lengthwise of the packages. In order to maintain the guide or traverse members close to the packages, progressive increases in the sizes of the packages being formed are effective to activate means moving the traverse support means laterally by successive increments. In such method, the package size sensing means is activated by the package having the largest diameter. Heretofore if one or more of the packages being formed were undersize, the operator was not aware of such differential in size of the packages being formed.
The invention embraces a method or process in simultaneously winding packages of linear bundles or strands of filaments on a collector involving traversing the linear bundles or strands of filaments lengthwise of the packages wherein an undersize package being formed is effective to activate an instrumentality, indication or signal warning the operation of an undersize condition of a package.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a method or process of simultaneously winding two or more packages of linear bundles or strands of filaments on collectors and traversing the linear bundles or strands of filaments lengthwise of the packages wherein an undersized package which may be formed abnormally is effective to interrupt movement of the traverse means away from the packages.
Another object of the invention resides in an arrangement for simultaneously winding linear bundles of strands or filaments into two or more packages on collector means wherein the linear bundles or strands are distributed lengthwise of the packages by traverse means and the traverse means normally intermittently moved away from the packages as the packages increase in size, the arrangement including an instrumentality, signal or indicating device rendered effective by an undersized package being formed for warning the operator of such undersized package condition.
A further object of the invention resides in an arrangement for simultaneously winding linear bundles or strands of filaments into two or more packages on collector means wherein the linear bundles or strands are distributed lengthwise of the packages by traverse means and the traverse means normally intermittently moved away from the packages as the packages increase in size, the arrangement including means rendered effective by an undersized package being formed for interrupting movement of the traverse means away from the packages.